Le Pacte avec le Diable
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: D'ordinaire le Panda protège toujours le Geek, mais cette fois il a échoué et le Patron en a profité. Que va faire le Panda pour se racheter? Le Panda/Le Patron/Le Geek/SLG
-Geek? Chuchota le Panda à travers la porte.

Il répéta un peu plus fort. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il entendit l'eau couler ce qui le rendit un peu inquiet, mais il se rendit bientôt compte que ce n'était que l'évier.

Seulement, il lui fallait trouver le moyen d'ouvrir cette… cette foutue porte.

Il avait tellement besoin de parler au plus jeune.

Il lui fallait s'excuser.

Car, aujourd'hui tout ce qui lui était arrivé était entièrement ma faute. Il savait qu'il aurait dût rester… .

Et merde !

Si seulement il était resté… . D'ordinaire, le Panda réussissait à prédire chaque attaque du Patron, il avait toujours pût aider le Geek en restant à ses côtés. Toujours.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait pressenti que le Patron s'apprêtait à recommencer.

Il l'avait pressenti et pourtant, pourtant quand Mathieu lui avait demandé de sortir faire une course, il n'avait pas protesté et était parti, presque avec soulagement, alors que le petit le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, sachant ce qu'il risquait.

Pour se donner bonne conscience, le Panda était parti rapidement et avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pût. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi et quand il était rentré, un silence de mort régnait sur l'appartement. Il s'était arrêté net face au Patron qui sifflotait tranquillement dans la cuisine, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Le chanteur avait senti son cœur se serrer et il avait à peine eût le temps de réagir.

Il avait pratiquement jeté son sac sur la table et fusillé le criminel du regard.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il s'était précipité dans la chambre du joueur mais n'y avait trouvé personne. Il avait essayé de le trouver dans la chambre du Patron au cas où il y soit maintenu enfermé, puis dans sa propre chambre, au cas où il y ai trouvé refuge.

Mais ce fût dans la salle de bain qu'il devina la présence du Geek.

-Geek…, appela t-il encore une fois, toujours sans succès.

Le petit devait lui en vouloir à tout jamais. Lui même s'en voulait comme si il l'avait lui-même agressé. Mais, si seulement il pouvait au moins le consoler… .

-Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.

C'était devenu plus une supplique qu'autre chose, car à présent, cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il appelait, attendant une réponse.

Il s'apprêtait à renoncer et partir chercher Mathieu à l'aide quant une petite voix répondit pour la première fois.

-Va t-en.

Il avait ouvert la porte à moitié et restait adossé au mur.

Le Panda poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et se glissa dans la pièce malgré la demande du Geek.

-Oh, Geek… , dit-il en découvrant l'autre personnalité, le visage baigné de larmes.

Ce dernier fût pris d'un sanglot incontrôlable.

-C'est…, c'est ta faute Panda, réussit-il à dire en continuant de pleurer.

-Oui…, c'est ma faute, dit-il en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

Celui-ci ne résista pas et se laissa faire.

-Laisse-moi me racheter…, s'il te plaît.

-Tu aurais dût être là, je te faisais confiance.

 _Tu n'aurais pas dût,_ pensa l'animal. _Tout est ma faute._

-Je ne le laisserais plus jamais te toucher. Plus jamais.

Le petit renifla et colla sa tête contre le torse du Panda.

-C'est une promesse ?

Sa voix était fébrile, d'une tristesse infinie, mais un brin d'espoir y résidait.

-Bien sûr que c'en est une ! Je te protégerai toujours… .

-Même contre le Patron ?

Le Panda hocha la tête. Il ne craignait pas le Patron et désirait aider le Geek plus que tout.

-Oui mais… il faut que ça cesse d'accord ? J'irais lui parler. Peut importe le prix.

 _J'irais lui parler._

Cette promesse résidait encore dans son esprit une heure plus tard, alors qu'il avait raccompagné le Geek à sa chambre.

Il s'était préparé mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, si bien qu'il ne tremblait pas en arrivant devant la chambre du criminel.

Il frappa doucement contre le bois de la porte tant redoutée.

-Patron ? J'ai à te parler ! S'exclama t-il après s'être éclaircit la voix.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors gamin ? On est venu me demander des comptes pour le Geek ?

L'animal le fixa d'un regard dur, longuement préparé l'avance.

-Je veux que tu cesses de t'en prendre à lui. Définitivement.

Le Patron ricana.

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'en empêcher… .

-J'ai une offre.

Le Patron le fixa avec intérêt même s'il ne s'attendait pas à grande chose.

-Et laquelle ?

Le Panda baissa la tête et murmura :

 _-Je m'offre, moi._

Une lueur victorieuse passa dans les yeux du Patron et son sourire moqueur s'agrandit.

-Toi…, toi, tu serais prêt à t'offrir à la place du Geek ?

Le Panda redressa la tête, de nouveau sûr de lui. Il fixa le Patron dans les yeux.

-Je serais prêt à _tout._

 _Quand les lèvres du Patron se refermèrent sur les siennes et qu'il se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce sombre, le Panda se dit qu'il venait de signer un pacte avec le diable._


End file.
